The Slytherin Champion
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: Apollon's Words

For the first three years that I had been at Hogwarts nothing strange, or dangerous, had ever happened. The other houses hated us because we kept on winning the cup, but that was it. And then Harry Potter arrived and soon it was one thing after another. Now I'm in my seventh and final year and it was time to leave all the danger behind and focus on what mattered the most, leaving home and getting a job in something that I actually enjoyed doing. My name is Selene Hops, the unknown daughter of Remus Lupin and the daughter of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic.

My father, as I've said, is Remus Lupin. I was adopted by the Hops family because both of the Hops were demigods and better at caring for me. Robert Hops is a son of Ares and Ariel Hops is a daughter of Athena. They have legacies of their own and I don't really know where they go. They are what magical people would call muggles, or those that have no magic. I call them a nightmare in flesh.

My mother, as I've mentioned, is Hecate. She's the Mother of all Magic and worshiped like the goddess that she is by those that happen to still remember the old ways. I know of some muggleborns that worship her and she isn't picky about who she looks down upon with devotion. Even though I'm a half-blood in more ways than one I'm considered a Mudblood by those like Draco Malfoy and his gang of morons. Due to the fact that I'm three years above them, and due to leave Hogwarts at the end of this year, they don't dare and try anything.

The only problem that I have with being in Slytherin was the hate and loathing that Professor Severus Snape has for one Harry Potter. Excuse me, but the child was raised by muggles and had no idea about being famous, rich, or anything and yet he acts as though the child is like his father. The man really needs to get it together before his grudges kill him. I do believe that mortals have fatal flaws and I see it every time that Potter comes to Hogwarts.

Snape's fatal flaw is holding a grudge.

When Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts I had a really bad feeling. It was increased by the fact that I knew, and Apollon warned me, that things were happening. Hades thorn was coming back and anyone that took part in this thing would be in grave danger. I doubted the Headmaster was figuring this out like I had. When the feast ended I headed to my dorm, my mind going over everything and trying to figure out what to do.

The next morning, I hurried to the Great Hall and found the horrible cup waiting on me. Lady Hecate and Lord Apollon had visited me, waking me up from a really nice dream of whatever I think is nice. The other mortals were asleep, and I bowed to them, once I got out of bed.

"The Tournament is going to be used by Tom Riddle to come back," Hecate warned me. "Therefore, we both need for you to put your name into the goblet. I will use my influence to ensure that you're the only Hogwarts champion that's chosen."

"However, Harry Potter's name will be put in and this will destroy his friendship. No one will believe that he didn't put his name in except for students that know him well and the staff. You will have to befriend him so that he's not alone in this thing."

"So, this is a quest," I said and they both nodded. "Very well, I accept."

"Take care of my champion," Hecate begged, "Fight against the forces that want to destroy this world."

And then they were gone.

Lessons made the time move faster. I was O.W.L in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Herbology, and History of Magic. Those days that I had lessons I went to them, leaving me about three days that I had no classes to attend. I used those three days to spy on what old moldy Voldie was doing and coming up with a plan to ensure that he couldn't come back…for now.

"Why can't I get the bone right now," a man's voice asked.

"Because you'll lose it," a cold voice said, making me narrow my eyes at the scene. "Now go and feed me."

I cut the image and thought things over. The only way that you could get a bone was in a graveyard and I had a bad feeling that's where it would take place. When the students from the other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. The only time that I had ever seen a woman that close to being tall was the Titans. However, I sensed the same thing from her that I did from Professor Hagrid. She was half-giant.

I put my name in the next morning, much to the disgust of students in Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I sat down at the Slytherin table and gave my offerings to my mother and Apollon. I had just started eating when Malfoy decided to bother me. That's never a good thing, especially since I consider eating a ritual.

"You think that you have what it takes to be a champion, I don't think so."

"Oh, and I don't see you attempting to enter."

"Because-."

"You're not of age," I finished, glaring at him.

"You filthy little-."

I slammed my fork down and said, "You keep that tongue inside your mouth before I remove it while you're still awake to feel it. Since you're not of age, then you can leave me the Hades alone. I'm of age and I have the right to enter. Now go away and stop bothering me."

My tone was icy and thankfully one of the Slytherin Prefects made him go away.

Over at the Hufflepuff table I could hear students that weren't old enough to enter talking about how long it would take before someone died. I though the whole thing was really morbid. When I had finished eating I headed back to my dorm to make sure that my Charms paper was good and to get away from all the talk about death and who they thought would be chosen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: My hard drive died on me and so I'm using my brother's computer to write this. However, it also means that I don't have access to my stories. So, this is the only one that I can do. Sorry, about that.


	2. The Results

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: The Results

Dinner was once again a fancy affair, which I really wanted to end as soon as possible. This was the second dinner that had way more food that I could eat and all of it was way too rich. Reminded me too much of the fancy dinners that I had been forced to attend at aunt Aphrodite's place. The words that both Apollon and Hecate said to me was still bouncing around my head. When that goblet chose the champions then Tom Riddle would be once step closer in coming back.

Fleur was chosen as champion for her school, though I felt that the goblet could have chosen better. I felt bad for those that hadn't been chosen and then Victor was chosen for his school, which I thought was a better choice by the goblet. And then it was Hogwarts turn. I felt as though my stomach had vanished and replaced with something that Hephaestus had created. And then the parchment came out and everyone waited.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Selene Hops," Dumbledore called out and everyone at the Slytherin table booed as I got up.

The other houses either looked at my house in shock or booed as well. I ignored them and headed out the door to join the others. A couple of moments later Harry Potter joined us. The next hour was a nightmare. I had entered the Tournament of my own free will, but Harry hadn't.

"Excuse me," I said, "I don't believe that Harry entered the tournament of his own free will and I don't think that he should be bound to a magical contract."

"And that's not your place," Crouch said.

"Well it should be," I said, "Of course none of you think it's strange with all that happened over the-."

"Be silent."

"You will not talk to my student like that," Professor Snape said. "Naturally I do think that Potter-."

"Oh, grow up," I snarled, "Just get this over with so that I can go to the common room and partake in all the hate that I'm just so looking forward to."

Thirty minutes later I was freed from the torture of having to listen to adults not acting like adults. As I left the Great Hall, now empty, I heard Harry yelling and I stopped so that he could catch up to me.

"So, you don't believe that I put my name in the goblet."

"Harry, I'm not Malfoy or Snape, or any of those people. I saw the look of horror on your face and I can tell when someone is lying. You didn't put your name in and I think this is all linked with what happened over the summer. Why would Dumbledore have Moody around if he didn't think that what happened over the summer meant something. No, this is connected and I'm worried that this tournament is going to be used for some dark purpose."

"I'm just surprised that Slytherin believes me."

"Harry, you saw the reaction my choosing caused at the table," I said to him, "Do you think that I'm popular in that house. I'm not! So, I don't give a damn if they hate the fact that you're in this tournament or that I'm in as well. We need to work together to survive the three tasks that are coming. I have a feeling that once this is said and done we'll find out the truth about why your name was put in against your will."

Harry nodded.

"I think we should work together," I went on, "It will be a Hogwarts win if one of us wins and beats the pants off the others."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem."

I didn't head back to the Slytherin common room because I knew the greeting that was waiting on me. Instead I hide in the Room of Requirement and thought over what the first task was going to be. Apollon had given me no hint on what it might be, and I ended up going to bed very late. The next morning, I went to the Great Hall to find that all of the Slytherin's now had badges that was in support of Krum.

"At least he's not a filthy Mudblood," Pansy snarled. "We all support the one who's blood makes him the better champion for winning."

I mentally rolled my eyes.

I left the Great Hall with a basket of food and found Harry throwing rocks by the lake. I kept the basket, which had been given to me by Demeter, on a small charm on my wrist. If I needed it to enlarge all I did was tap twice with my wand. It had things in it that Demeter wouldn't like but I did.

"Penny for your thoughts," I asked him, and he jumped and turned around.

"A what?"

"An American No-Maj saying," I told him, and I sat down. "Well, are you going to eat or not?"

"How-?"

"You weren't in the Great Hall, so I brought some food along," I told him, and I opened it and plates of breakfast came out.

"Saw the badges," Harry said, setting down.

"Yeah, they're only supporting him because he's a pureblood," I told him, "Like having the 'right' kind of blood enables you to win. I grew up in the States and it doesn't matter your blood, but how hard you work that determines if you win. So how was in Gryffindor?"

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, thinks that I put my name in. Even Hermione believes that I did, and she refuses to help me out."

"Well then you have me," I told him. "Trust me, things will work out in the end."

"I hope so," Harry said, and we started to eat.

After the champions had been chosen it was hard to hide the fact that I was now a champion hated by almost everyone at Hogwarts. Harry was hated by Slytherin due to how many times he had kept my house from winning the cup back and the fact that he was a sworn enemy of Tom and his band of morons called Death Eaters. Really, who wants to eat death?

I was in Charms when a younger Slytherin opened the door when Flitwick told the person that he could enter, and he walked up to the front.

"Miss Hops is needed," he said.

"Very well," Flitwick said, and I gathered my things and left.

He didn't talk to me at all during the walk and I wondered what was going on. When he knocked on the door it was opened, and I walked in to find the other champions, minus Harry, and several others in the room. A couple of minutes later Harry entered.

"The final champion," the old man said.

"Who's that?" I asked Harry.

"Ollivander," Harry answered. "He's the wandmaker."

My wand wasn't made my Ollivander, but by the wandmaker Violetta Beauvais, a daughter of Hecate. Her wands were insanely powerful and the only one for someone like me. A woman came forth who introduced herself as Rita Skeeter. She dragged poor Harry into a closet. Thankfully Dumbledore arrived and saved him from a fate worse than death.

Mr. Ollivander called me first and I came forth, handing my wand over. Before he had called us, Crouch told us that we had to get our wands inspected so that they would be at top condition when we faced the tasks ahead. When he saw my wand, he looked puzzled.

"This isn't my wand," he said.

"No, it's a wand from the States," I told him, not wanting to reveal who had crafted the wand due to its reputation for being connected to dark magic.

He tested it by making ravens come out, which he declared that the wand passed. When all the wands had been tested, and passed, we had to take part in stupid photo's shoot that I didn't want to take part in.

"Get the Hades away from me," I hissed, "I don't take photo's and I don't want you to touch me."

I left before anyone could say anything.

Camp IM'd me the next day. Chiron gave me a look of worry and I didn't blame him. I had the whole of the common room to myself due to the fact that all the Slytherin's either didn't want to be around me or had gone to Hogsmeade.

"People have died in this thing," he said.

"I know, Chiron, and that's what I'm worried about," I told him. "I believe that this is going to be used to get Harry and Hecate and Apollon agreed with me."

"So, what are you going to do?" Chiron asked.

"Figure out what the first task is and try and get out of it with some skin on my bones."

"Lady Hecate is bringing some Demigods over next year," Chiron told me. "I don't think they want to see you get hurt. I think that Percy might end up hurting the judges or anyone else that caused this problem. And Nico is planning on putting whoever allows Tom to come back to the very bottom of Tartarus."

I winced at that. All the campers at camp were overly protective of me. I had managed to hide what I was for six years, but that didn't mean that I didn't have overly protective friends."

"Tell them that their welcome to come," I told him.

"So, any idea what your up against?" Chiron asked me.

"No, but I'm going to find out."

The only thing that kept me from going insane was my classes and helping Harry get better at the one subject that he was having trouble in; Potions. I showed him what he was doing wrong and helped me realize that he didn't need to dumb himself down. I even told him the history of his family and some of the things that they had made.

"So, is Ron and Hermione talking to you?" I asked him.

"No," Harry answered.

I felt bad for him.

"What about Neville and the others that are overlooked?"

Harry sighed and said, "Well it seems that Neville wants to talk to me, but I don't know if he believes that I didn't put my name in. And then it's the fact that I'm spending time with you, since you believe me, that is making my house dislike me even more."

I was to remind myself to knock some sense into his so called 'friends.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Unlike in the books Hermione doesn't believe that Harry didn't put his name in. So, there will be some Hermione bashing in this story. Also, Sirius believes that Harry put his name in because this is what 'James would have done' nonsense.


	3. Battling Bullies

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Battling Bullies

The first task was coming and the article that had come out during the Weighing of the Wands was the talk of the whole school. I had a funny feeling that Skeeter had lied about most of what Harry had said. The anger coming from Harry told me that I was right. I raised my wand and muttered "Accio' and all the copies of the Daily Prophet came towards me, which I promptly burned.

"What is that about?" someone in Hufflepuff asked.

"If you want to read this trash there are muggle magazines that can do a better job," I told him. "And if I see one more article that's filled with lies I'll make Rita wish that she had never been born."

And I went back to my food.

I was in a foul mood all day, Rita's stupid headline floating around in my brain. I was so mad that I set fire to Professor McGonagall's desk, making the Deputy Headmistress scream in shock. Even though no harm was done I got detention for 'lack of focus.' As I was heading back to the Slytherin common room I ran into something that made me see red. A blond hair girl was being turned upside down.

I pulled my wand out, reverse the spell, and then sent one of my own. They were all encased in ice and I walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"They taunted me because I support Harry," she said. "I'm use to it."

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "No one should be used to it. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

I remembered hearing about the Lovegood's. They were Pureblood's, but strange. I was hit with a vision of her married to a boy that was just like her. She was holding a baby boy, beaming.

"Selene Hops," I said, shaking her hand.

"You're the Slytherin that no one in your house likes."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You need to tell Flitwick about this," I told her. "The bullying isn't going to stop just because you want it too."

She sighed, and I took her to see Flitwick.

Flitwick was beyond mad when I told him that Luna had been bullied by members of her own house for her support of Harry. Slytherin got ten points for 'doing the right thing' and he told me that Luna would be fine by herself.

"I thought you said that everyone, minus the staff, would believe that he put his name in," I said to Hecate.

"_Luna Lovegood is different_," Hecate said in my head. "_She will be a good friend for Harry_."

I had a feeling that Hecate was right.

A couple of days later I was summoned to Professor Snape's office. I didn't have to figure out the reason, since he had sent a letter to let me know that I was needed to talk about my life after Hogwarts. I wanted to go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I did have the O.W.L's that I needed. Getting the N.E.W.T would be something else. Upon entering I found that he wasn't alone, a woman was with him.

"Madam Bones, Miss Hops," he said.

She extended her hand and I accepted it.

"Professor Snape has told me that you have the skills to get into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

I said nothing.

"She has the skills to be a Potions Mistress, but she has to devote too much of her time to this blasted Tournament."

Madam Bones rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that she can be ready for her N.E.W.T."

"I thought I didn't have to take them."

"You will be taking them when you leave Hogwarts," Madam Bones said. "I want to make sure that know who is good and who isn't."

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Your other classes are good," she said. "History of Magic. Not many people get into that class."

"I love history," I told her.

"I'll have a word with Moody about training you," she said. "He was very good at training Nymphadora Tonks."

I mentally groaned. I couldn't believe that Bones had just used Tonks first name that she hated.

"You may go," Snape said, and I left, though Bones followed me.

"Don't let him get to you," she said.

I smiled at her and said, "I've been around him for seven years. I'm not about to let him get to me."

"That's the spirit," she said.

I walked around the castle, enjoying the almost near peace. Once this blasted first task was over then I would be going home for the Winter holiday's and forgetting, for a time, that everyone at Hogwarts hated me. I had written to my stepfather, telling him what had happened. I also mentioned that Harry was being force to take part. I hadn't gotten a response back. So, I decided to IM them when I was alone.

"So, looking forward to dying," Draco Malfoy asked me as I was setting under one of the many trees that Hogwarts had.

"Are you looking forward to getting beaten by Granger again?"

It wasn't a secret that Granger, a muggleborn witch, had continuously outdone Draco every year since she had come here.

"Don't mention that Mudblood's name," he snarled.

I grinned at him. Oh, how I loved goading him. "Since your talking to a 'filthy' Mudblood then I have the right to ask that."

"I'm only talking to you because I want you to sign this."

I gave him an odd look and then I noticed that it was a photo of me. I gave him a look that spoke of murder and being put into a wall to never be found again.

"And why, in the name of Merlin, do you want me to sign this?"

"Because I want to make money from your death."

I punched him in the face. Oh, Slytherin house was full of stupid people and lying on the ground was another prime example of that. I closed my book and left the tree. I didn't see Luna at all since I had rescued her from her Ravenclaw tormentors and I really hoped that I didn't have to come upon that scene again. To my complete, and utter, dismay I came upon the nearly identical scene as before.

What is up with Hogwarts producing some of the dumbest bullies that I've ever seen? This time it wasn't Luna, but Neville. Unlike Luna Neville was a demigod son of Demeter and a fighter that always had my back. This time it was members of my own house, same year, and same form of idiocy. They were taunting him about his lack of magical skill when I hit them with the same hex that I had sent to Luna's bullies. When Neville saw it was me, he grinned.

"Don't tell me, defending Harry."

"No, because our family has been friends with the Potters."

"Oh, I so can't wait to leave this place and be among adults."

Neville grinned, and he joined me down the corridor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another chapter is up. The next one will be the First Task.


	4. Speaker of Dragons

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Speaker of Dragons

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bold-Italic: dragon talking.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, are you going to tell Mr. Lupin about you?" Neville asked me when we were alone.

"I don't know," I said, "I mean, I want to, but I don't know if he'll accept me. I mean, he's got a ton of things to worry about with him being a werewolf."

"Selene, you have to tell him. I mean, Lady Hecate already cleared for you to tell him."

I sighed. "I know that, but-."

"Your worried that everyone in Slytherin will hate you even more if they find out that your father is a werewolf or that he won't accept that you're a demigod?"

I nodded, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Things will work out in the end."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well I better get going. Harry is coming."

And he was gone. I turned to see Harry running towards me, a frantic look of pure horror on his face.

"Dragons, the first task is dragons," he gasped.

"You have got to be out of your damn mind," I said.

"There's a golden egg that we have to get from nesting mothers."

I'm writing a letter to my mortal father just in-case I'm dead. I grabbed Harry, "We need to figure out how to keep from dying."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Neville's POV

I knew that Selene was waiting for the right moment to tell Remus Lupin that he had a daughter, but I wasn't about to wait. This tournament was deadly, and I didn't want her to get herself kill and Remus never found out that he had a daughter. Since Hecate had approved it, I would IM him after I sent a letter letting him know that I was IM him and what IM meant. I handed it to Hedwig, Harry's owl, who flew away.

Remus would answer it if he thought it was from Harry. Three days later I got a response.

_Neville,_

_For a moment I thought Harry was contacting me. To say that I'm shocked that I have a daughter is an understatement. A friend of mine informed me that Harry put his name in the Goblet. Since I know that you wouldn't lie about what Harry had, or hadn't, done then I believe you. I was on the verge of coming to Hogwarts and confronting Harry about this beyond stupid act that he's done._

_I also got a letter from a girl name Selene Hops, who you mention is actually Selene Lupin. She told me that I'm her father, but I don't want to believe it. Not that I'm not excited about being a father, I am, but I don't know how that even happened. I will come to Hogwarts to take the potion to prove paternity and don't think that I'm leaving just because I happen to be a werewolf._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

"Looks like I'm not IM'ing him."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dragons, I'm so going to kill the Ministry in thinking this was a good idea," I said to Harry.

"I don't like it either," Harry said. "In-fact I just want to run away and never come back."

We both practiced our spells, Harry finally mastering the Summoning Charm. I was working on a charm that would make my robes fireproof. There's nothing more endearing then a student in flames. Sarcasm inserted in here. Finally, after weeks of torture, we headed down to the place where I really hoped that none of us met our deaths.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

(The Day Before the First Task)

"I'm not entitled to have you here, Lupin," Severus snarled, "But as you made the request to the Headmaster I'm bound to allow you to breath air."

"Thanks," I said, "I'm here to ask to take a Parentus Potion."

"We're you naughty?" Severus taunted.

"Severus Tobias Snape I'm not one of your fellow Death Eaters."

"Yeah, whatever," Severus said, waving what I said away. "Fine, I'll brew the potion."

I knew that he only agreed because Albus would have his head. The potion was insanely difficult to make, like the Wolfbane, but as he watched his former classmate brew he wondered if the girl that claimed to be his daughter was skilled in the subject as well.

_Three Hours Later…_

"Who's the student?" Severus asked me when he finished the potion.

"Selene Hops," I answered, and he almost dropped the cauldron.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he said, and I stared at him before nodding. "Merlin, and I thought that I had seen everything."

He went over and pulled down a box, the sound of glass vials filling the room with their clinking sound. He pulled a vial of what looked like blood.

"This was not done when we were students, but all heads of houses have samples of their house members blood. Don't ask the reason that this happened."

I decided against asking.

Severus explained how to use the potion and I followed his instructions, adding two drops of my blood to the empty bottle and he added two drops of the girl's blood. The potion changed from purple to blue. He then added the parchment and then pulled it out. We waited ten minutes for it to dry and then he unfolded it and we both looked.

_Selene Lupin_

_Father: Remus John Lupin (Half-blood, Werewolf)_

_Mother: Hecate (Greek Goddess)_

"The gods aren't real," Severus said. "This has to be-."

"A mistake," a woman's voice called out and we turned to see a woman standing there. "I'm afraid, boys, that there is no mistake."

"And I thought that this term might be normal."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think I'm going to be sick," I told Harry and then I groaned as Rita Skeeter walked in. "Now I know I'm going to be sick."

"This place is for champions, families," Viktor told her.

"Oh, don't worry about me," she said, "So cute!"

"What the Hades are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Not that it's any of your-."

"I believe that my daughter asked you why you're here?" A man said, and I saw a sandy haired man entering followed by my head of house.

"I believe that you need to leave before I tell the Headmaster that you're here even though he's ordered you to leave."

"And the people-."

"I don't care what the people want," the man said, "Leave my daughter, my best friend's son, and the other champions alone."

"Get out," Snape ordered, and she left, taking her annoying idiot with her.

"Remus," Harry said.

"Didn't think that I would miss this show, did you?" he said, walking over. "And this is Selene."

"Dad," I said, shocked that he was here.

"Don't worry, I'm as shocked that he's even here as well."

"What is-."

"Crouch, I think we need to get this started," Dumbledore said and then I heard, "Thanks, Severus, for scaring the vulture out of here."

"She'll be back."

"Not today."

Fleur went first, because she's a girl, and then I got mine, followed by Viktor, and Harry. To my horror I got the Hungarian Horntail, the most vicious dragon in Europe. Dumbledore led everyone out and I prayed to Hecate that I would make out of this one alive. The cannon blew, and Fleur left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"This is insane," I told the Headmaster.

The girl wearing blue robes dodged the dragon as she tried to get the egg. Everyone was cheering as though this was some sick contest. When she managed to get the egg, everyone cheered.

"Disgusting," Severus said.

"Selene is next," Dumbledore said, and I watched, in horror, as the girl that I had just discovered was my daughter, entered.

"She's really good at magic," Flitwick said. "I think she'll do better than Fleur did."

I prayed that she lived.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I entered the arena, my dragon on the other side. She was protecting her eggs as though her life depended on it, including the fake one. I knew that they must have placed a very powerful charm on the dragon to make her accept the golden one as one of her own. I sent a prayer to Hecate and then approached the dragon.

"_**Hello**_," I called out, changing my speech to that only a dragon would understand.

"_**You're a speaker**_," she said.

"_**Yes**_," I answered. "_**I'm not here to harm you. One of the eggs that your protecting isn't a real egg, but a fake one. I just want to take it, with you watching, so that you can go back to protecting your children**_."

"_**You won't harm them or touch them**_."

"_**I won't harm them or touch them**_."

"_**Then take the fake egg, speaker of dragons**_."

She moved her leg aside so that I could take the egg and I did, without touching the others. I left the arena without any burn marks.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"That was strange," I heard Severus say, "The dragon didn't even touch her."

"I don't think the judges are going to like it."

True to what Dumbledore said Selene got low marks for 'not getting hurt.' I suspected that Igor had a hand in that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to have Remus in this story and the things that he sees will be in his POV. Also, unless the characters POV is listed, then your seeing things from Selene's POV. Tomorrow I'll have more chapters.


	5. Don't Open That Egg

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aradia1967: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Don't Open that Egg

Even though I had managed not to get burned during the first task, being placed last place was enough to make the other Slytherin's snicker at me. Krum got the most points, which proved some point that the other Slytherin's had about his blood. I felt like any point would be lost to them. The day after the first task I was invited to the staff room, something that had never happened to me.

I had only been in the staff room once, and that was during my sixth year when we had a Boggart lesson. This time it was filled with staff members, Harry, and Remus. I closed the door, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Our other champion," Dumbledore said.

"She wasn't _that _good," Moody said.

"I must disagree with you," McGonagall said. "The fact that the dragon allowed her to take the fake egg means something."

"Didn't get enough points."

"I think it's established by most that Igor and the Madam had a hand in that," Dumbledore told him.

"I got a couple of points above her and I got burned," Harry told them.

"Still-."

"I don't want to talk about blatant idiocy," I told them, "I've had enough reminders of that in the common room."

"Which I do intend to fix," Snape said. "My house not supporting you because of your blood status isn't what we do at Hogwarts."

I wanted to remind him of plenty of things that I had seen that wasn't supposed to be done at Hogwarts.

"So, do you have the egg?" Flitwick asked.

"No, I put in a place so that none of the Slytherin's could destroy it."

"Don't open it," Harry warned.

I turned and looked at him and then he told everyone what happens when you open it.

"How the heck are you supposed to figure things out if you can't even get the clue from within the egg?" Remus asked him.

"What did the noise sound like?" I asked Harry.

"A lot of screaming," Harry answered.

"The only creatures that I know that scream above the water are merfolk," I told him, "Trust me, I have a cousin that has the ability to talk to them but can only talk to them under the water. Don't ask, I have a strange family."

"Strange would be an understatement," Snape remarked.

I gave him a look, telling him not to spill anything.

"Merfolk can't speak above the water," Dumbledore said, "I think it's safe to say that you have to listen to it under the water."

"Albus, no helping."

"I'm not helping," Dumbledore protested, "I'm just making a statement."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at that.

"Let's enjoy this meal without talking about the Tournament."

I was all for that.

"So, I heard that you want to go into the Ministry," Dumbledore said to me. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Yes, sir," I said, "I wanted to ever since I heard about it."

"Well with your grades I believe that it's possible."

"So, did Madam Bones talk to you?" Snape asked Moody.

"Yes, and I'm not interested," Moody said. "I've had enough of emotional females."

He yelped as I slammed my dagger up against his private areas.

"Are you alright, Alister," Dumbledore asked him.

"Fine," he said, and I grinned.

"I can't wait for this term to be over," McGonagall said as Moody bolted from the room. "What in the Devil is wrong with him?"

"Must need to go to the bathroom," I said.

"He's strange," she remarked.

"Well I'm going to agree with what Minerva said," Remus said. "I mean, this whole thing is one big nightmare."

"And I have a feeling that it's just going to get worse."

Everyone looked at me, but I added, "Is there anywhere that I can listen to the egg?"

"You can use the Prefects bathroom," Dumbledore told me. "Mr. Potter can use it as well."

"Thanks, sir," Harry said.

When the meal had ended I left with Harry and Remus and Remus said, "So how are the Weasley's and Miss Granger?"

"We don't talk," Harry told him.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Because their acting like a bunch of idiots," I told him and then I told him about all of Gryffindor believing that Harry had put his name in the goblet.

"And even with the dragon they still don't believe you."

"Their proud," I told Remus, "which will lead to problems in the future."

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked.

"Just an idea."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another chapter is over. Thanks, everyone, for following and reading my story.


	6. Attack on Hogsmeade

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Attack on Hogsmeade

December came around and it was getting closer and closer to the Christmas break and away from all this attention and hate. I had plans to go to the Winter Solstice meeting to let the gods know how things were going. I went to the Prefects bathroom, with the egg, to solve the riddle. Thankfully my brain was able to figure out that I had to go into the lake and get something that was precious to me. A hostage.

I passed this along to Harry.

"How are we supposed to breathe underwater for a whole hour?" he asked me.

"I think I might have an idea."

There was to be another Hogsmeade visit and this time I went. I wanted to pick up a couple of things for Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and the others. I had gotten an IM from Annabeth, almost blowing my cover, where she told me that she had encountered Egyptian magicians. If the Greek gods were real, then so could the Egyptian.

"So, are you coming for the final task?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said, "And Nico wants to come as well, for some unknown reason."

I figured this had something to do with Tom Riddle.

"Are you having any problems?" Annabeth asked me.

"No, but things are starting to feel just way too strange."

"Do you think-?"

"I know," I answered.

I was still thinking about the conversation when I entered Hogsmeade. The Founders had placed a barrier around the school because demigods were attending, and they didn't want monsters to attack them. This was back when England was the heart of the west and the gods of Greece and Rome, both sides of the same gods, roamed as well. It made me want to laugh that Hermes and Athena were having tea with Christians that would later on sire demigods or birth them.

So much for England being a Christian nation back then. Rumor was that King Henry the Eighth was a son of Ares.

"I'm not going into the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. "How about that place."

He pointed to a shabby inn and we decided to go there.

The inn was called The Hogshead, after my ADHD and Dyslexia faded and I could read it. When we entered it wasn't the kind of place that Hogwarts students would have entered so it had none of the people that had turned their back on Harry or me. I made small chat with the owner and came back with drinks.

"To the end of this nightmare," Harry said, and we clinked classes.

"To the end of this nightmare."

"So, are you going to become an Auror?" Harry asked me.

"I'm thinking about doing that," I said, "I mean the idea of catching dark witches and wizards and being in a house that's known for producing them is enough to make me laugh. Just the look on their faces when they know that a fellow Slytherin is bringing them in is good enough for me. I've put up with their blood status nonsense for seven years and I'm not going to put up with it when I'm dealing with the same nonsense of adults."

"I heard it's hard."

"Yeah, one of the subjects that you have to get an O in is Potions."

Harry groaned. "Is that why your helping me out?"

"Harry," I said, looking at him, "I had a feeling that you would want to be an Auror and I'm not talking about because your parents died at the hands of Voldemort but because you really believing in helping others. If it means that I have to help you master Potions, then I'll do it."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," I told him.

I ordered us some food and we waited for it to come to our table. I told Harry about my life in the States, minus the whole 'I'm a demigod' part and Harry was surprised that I led a normal life. He told me about his horrible muggle relations and the moment he mentioned Petunia Dursley I froze. Petunia Dursley is a daughter of Hecate, meaning that she's magical. I was going to have a long talk with her.

A sudden scream came from outside and both me and Harry turned towards the door. I heard a muttering of 'not again' and then I bolted. Seven bulls were setting fire to shops and even people. Everyone was screaming, everyone was trying to get away. Damn, they were Greek monsters, or they were monsters that Hephaestus had created.

"Get out of here," I told Harry.

"No, I'm not," he said. "Look, I didn't have any friends when my damn name came out and I'm not leaving the only one that I managed to make."

He was a damn fool, but a cute one. I made my shield and sword appear and told him, "Take this dagger and throw it at the bull when his mouth opens."

I handed him the dagger and when one of them opened its mouth Harry threw the dagger into its mouth. Like when Percy went up against it, the bull exploded. I sent three bulls flying into the trees and then I saw Neville running towards us.

"Why the Hades does it have to be bulls?" he asked, as vines started to wrap around the two bulls that I had lifted off the ground.

"Dagger time," I said, and I unrolled all the daggers that I had brought to Hogwarts.

When all was said and done the bulls had done so much damage. At once Dumbledore and the whole staff was at Hogsmeade and he didn't look happy. My father was among them and he ran over to check me over. To my horror my glowing sword and shield were still out.

"What in the-?"

"It's a really long story," Snape said. "Let's get things in order first."

Having to tell the staff that I happen to be a demigod wasn't what you would call a pleasant experience. However, I did what I had to do to ensure that mortals were okay. Harry was shocked as well, but they didn't ask the most important question. Was I here on a quest? That would have not been good. A week after the attack on Hogsmeade I went to the Winter Solstice meeting and Hades was furious.

"I want Tom Riddle gone," he said.

"Glad you're not screaming," Athena told him. "Selene, what is going on with your quest?"

I told them about what had so far happened and about having to reveal that I'm a demigod. Hera and Artemis weren't happy.

"I'm worried that Selene won't be able to keep Tom from coming back," Neville said to them.

"If it happens then it was meant to happen," Apollon told him. "We will not send Selene to the depths of Tartarus for failing to keep that nightmare from coming back."

"What we need to find out is what is his weakness," Poseidon told us. "What enabled him to not end up at DOA records."

"I think I know how, but I have no proof," Hecate said. "We need to find the proof and then we can act."

"What do you think enabled him to survive?" Zeus asked.

"A Horcrux," Hecate said and we all shuttered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus POV

"Your allowing my godson to hang out with some half-blood demi-whatever?"

Sirius's head was in the fireplace and he didn't look happy.

"That demi-whatever happens to be my daughter."

"She's a Slytherin."

"She's a good person," I told him, and he snorted. "You know what, just leave things be. The last thing that Harry needs if for you to end up back in Azkaban."

"I know how to take care of myself."

I really doubted that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story. I will be back the next time that I have access to this computer.


	7. The Yule Ball Disaster

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: The Yule Ball Disaster

I got back to England after Hecate told me that the Yule ball was taking place and I had to take part. I had no idea who to take and I doubted that anyone wanted to date someone that wasn't fully human. To my surprise Harry asked me out after he hadn't been able to get Cho Chang to go.

"Are you sure you want to go with a filthy half-breed?" I asked Harry, knowing what they called someone like me.

"I'm sure," he said.

I wore a Greek peplos done in dark purple and a belt around it to keep in in place. Even though this was a ball I kept my weapons in their charm holders, but I wore a necklace that Hephaestus had made for me that shimmered with internal light. I wore a pair of sandals that wrapped around my legs and had my hair done up. When I arrived in the entrance hall I found my father standing there.

"Making sure that I act all proper," I said to him.

"Making sure Harry doesn't get any ideas."

I mentally groaned at this.

The amount of hate that I felt when I entered the Great Hall with Harry almost made me double over. Everyone at Hogwarts was glaring at us and none more than Granger and Weasley.

"I think I'm about to be sick," I told Harry.

"You can feel it."

I nodded, and I ran out of the hall before the dance had even begun. This was just so embarrassing.

"Here," someone said, and a goblet was placed under my nose.

I drank it down and my stomach stopped doing the Olympics. I turned to find Fleur and Viktor standing there along with Harry.

"Thanks," I said.

"Zee is horrible," Fleur said. "Everyone supports zus."

"They don't support Harry or me, not even my own house."

"Zee is stupid."

I was going to agree.

"The ball, why aren't-."

It was McGonagall and she didn't look happy.

"I'm not going to go in there with that amount of hate," I told her. "You can open the ball without me."

"But tradition."

"Minerva, I think that she has a point," Dumbledore said, "I think the ball can go on without the champions."

McGonagall didn't look pleased, but she left us alone.

The whole ball wasn't totally ruined. I shadow traveled everyone, including Snape and my father, to a nice place in Greece. The man bowed to me and I amazed everyone by how well I could speak Greek.

"A lot better than the food that was going to be served," Remus said.

"So how did you find this place?"

"Well I was in Greece fighting against Gaia and I uncovered it," I told him, grinning.

"I still can't believe that you were in a war."

"Two of them," I corrected.

"Are you sure that you're in the right house?" Harry asked me, and I grinned at him.

When we left I took them to my favorite place, the temple of Poseidon up against the ocean.

"He's not my father but I just love this place," I told them. "I'm happy that I helped to save it."

I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you saved it as well."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked me when I came back.

"Out," I answered.

"Oh, I get it, you went somewhere with that filthy Slytherin snake."

"She was my date."

"Your making Gryffindor look bad."

"No, I think you are," I countered, glaring at them both as I left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm in a ton of pain. I sprain my ankle and hit hurts. Thanks for all of your reviews and support.


	8. Rita Skeeter Attacks

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: Rita Skeeter Attacks

Now that the Yule ball was in the past I could focus on the next task. I had no idea who would be chosen to be my captor and that was probably the point. If I found out I would most likely kill them. Harry told me the hard time that Granger and Ron Weasley had given him. It made me mad that they were trying to control him.

"So is anyone supporting you?" I asked Harry.

"No," he answered. "Well those that are most likely aren't showing their faces."

"I'm going to agree with that."

There hadn't been anymore monster attacks since the last Hogsmead visit but I could see them trying to get through the barrier. Thankfully the one that had been erected by the Founders was holding. I decided against going to Hogsmead for the time being. Meanwhile, in the common room, some of the younger snakes looked at me with some form of strange respect. They didn't show it when Malfoy and his gang of morons was around but I could tell they were impressed that I hadn't gotten burned when I tried to get the egg.

"I've been having the dreams," Crabbe told me. "War is coming; I can feel it."

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that."

"So what's the deal with you not getting as many points as the others?"

"Dumbledore thinks that Igor had something to do with that."

Crabbe shook his head and Goyle said, "He hates the fact that you showed up his school's champion."

"I don't think that Krum is going to win."

I had a feeling that he might be right.

"So how are things going with your mortal dad?" Crabbe asked me.

"It's going well," I said, "I don't think he likes this tournament as much as the others."

Crabbe laughed and said, "Of course he doesn't. We don't like it either and that's because we're sort of overly protective of you."

"Yeah, even if we have to pretend to be all kissy with Malfoy."

Both sons of Ares shuttered at that.

"What's the deal with Malfoy and Harry?" I asked them.

"Harry denied Malfoy's offer of friendship," he said. "Probably thought it would make his Death Eater family look better if he had a Potter in his pocket."

"And it wouldn't of," I reasoned.

"Yeah, he probably would have broken off the friendship if he found out about dear old Draco's families past. Anyway, our mum's were the only decent thing that we have."

"Does your stepfather's know that your demigods?"

"No, mum's not _that _stupid and they don't know that we fought in both wars. Our mum's would have had a field day."

"So, anyway, we did a favor for you," Crabbe told me.

I gave him an odd look and then asked, "What favor was that?"

"Well when Snape let it slip that your father was a werewolf we sort of plucked up the courage, and don't you dare make jokes about that, to find out if Remus had done anything to get what was coming to him. It seems that his father insulted Greyback and the damn werewolf infected your father. There's only one total cure for the infliction but it has to be given by Zeus himself."

"And he won't give it."

Crabbe pulled out a large bottle and handed it to me. It was blue in color and had a glow that I knew that Snape wouldn't be able to produce.

"We had to make a deal with Zeus to get it," he said. "There's only enough for seven people. I'm sure that you can figure out how to reproduce it."

"Thanks," I said and they were gone.

I didn't go to see dad because it was the full moon. I put it away so that it wouldn't be broken and grabbed my things and sat down. I had a lot of homework to make up and not much time to do it. As I worked I thanked Zeus for giving me the gift to cure my own father and six others. I just hoped that no one ruined it.

Two days later any happy mood that I did have went out the window. I was coming into the Great Hall when I saw almost everyone, and I mean almost everyone, glaring at me. No, I had no clue the reason for the glares. I sat down at the Slytherin table and that's when my photo appeared. I grabbed the paper and I saw red.

**DAUGHTER OF WEREWOLF REMUS LUPIN THE MOST UNSAVORY TRIWIZARD CHAMPION**

_**SELENE HOPS, NOW KNOWN AS SELENE LUPIN, COMPLETED THE FIRST TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT BY CHEATING TO GET HER GOLDEN EGG FROM THE DRAGON. THANKFULLY THE HIGHMASTER OF DRUMSTRANG AND THE HEADMISTRESS OF BEAUXBATON SAW THROUGH HER CHEATING AND PUT HER IN LAST PLACE. AS MOST KNOW HER FATHER, REMUS JOHN LUPIN, A KNOWN WEREWOLF, WAS DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER LAST YEAR.**_

"_**THE ONLY WAY THAT SOMEONE LIKE HER, WITH HER FILTHY HALF-BREED FATHER, COULD Have GOTTEN CHOSEN WAS BY CONFUNDING THE GOBLET," DRACO MALFOY, A FOURTH YEAR SLYTHERIN, SAID.**_

_**IF THIS IS TRUE THEN SHE NEEDS TO REMOVED FROM THE TOURNAMENT, BUT WE ALL DOUBT THAT WILL HAPPEN.**_

"I'm going to fucking kill myself a Malfoy," I hissed and I burned the paper, making everyone scream.

I stormed out of the Great Hall.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Oh this wasn't good," I thought as I saw her storming out.

Everything around us started to rattle, but Neville got up and left the hall and I saw the Luna girl following suit. I really hoped they could calm her down.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus POV

"HOW WROTE THIS TRASH?" I bellowed at the Headmaster.

"Rita Skeeter," Severus answered.

"Yeah, and I bet your happy that people think-."

"I'm not happy about this article," Severus cut in, "And I didn't intend to have what I said last year be used to falsely accuse someone of cheating."

"Oh but you didn't think about the consequences of your actions. Like something-."

"Enough, both of you," Albus said. "The point is that now everyone will believe that she cheated to advance. We all know that she didn't, but that doesn't stop people believing in whatever lie they want to believe in. The only thing that we can do is get through the next task and find a way to ensure that Miss Skeeter can't publish anything else."

I stormed out of Dumbledore's office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and I will have another chapter up most likely tomorrow.


	9. The Second Task

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: The Second Task

Everyone was talking about the article that Rita had punished and I had personally made Malfoy wish that he hadn't said anything. He was currently having the same nightmare of living as a muggle. If he tried anything like this again I was going to take away his ability to do magic. This is one ability that I don't like using, but I will use it if I need to.

"Don't listen to them," Harry had told me.

It was hard when people kept on reminding you. I shadow traveled to my mother's place just to get away from all this tournament nonsense.

"Did you see all the trouble that I was going to end up in," I asked her.

"Not really," she answered. "I'm sure Apollon did, though."

I sighed.

"Selene, what is happening isn't your fault," she said. "The only thing that you can do is get through this and move on."

"Is there going to be trouble?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You really don't want to know."

I want to know, but I probably wouldn't like it.

I don't know how long I stayed in my mother's place. She never told me that I had to leave and I enjoyed being able to be in bed and not have to worry about someone trying to hex me. When I finally got back to Hogwarts I ran into Neville.

"Selene, the second task is tomorrow," he told me.

I mentally cursed my desire to be away from all this nonsense.

That night I had a horrible nightmare about a man coming out of a cauldron. A man that I knew right away was Tom Riddle. He summoned his Death Eaters and I saw the dead body of Harry. I woke up, covered in sweat, and the feeling that the sun was coming up. I showered, dressed, and left my room. When I entered the Great Hall everyone turned and looked at me. I sat down at my table, gave an offering to Poseidon, and then started on my food.

"I hope that you drown, wolf," Pansy Parkinson hissed.

"And I hope someone sets your hair on fire," I shot back.

She hissed at me and thankfully left.

Time came for the second task and as I was about to leave an owl landed in-front of me with a small pouch. I took it and inside found a coin with a note. I opened it and read:

_Selene,_

_I'm doing this as a favor for your mother. The coin needs to be tossed before you even think about entering my realm. It will cause your hostage to be brought out of the depths. Thanks, in advance, for saving my son, Percy, from death._

_Poseidon_

I pocketed the coin and headed down to the lake.

"Looking forward to seeing you drown," someone called out.

I ignored them.

The Headmaster spoke about the goal of the second task and I saw that all the other champions wasn't too happy about going down into the cold lake. The horn blasted and the champions dived in while I threw my coin into the lake. Everyone was laughing at me and then the lake churned and out came my hostage, my own father. Everyone gasped in shock and then Madam Pomfrey came around to give him something for his time down there.

"That's cheating."

I rolled my eyes and left with my father.

I knew that the Daily Prophet would spin this however they damn wanted. Once again I was in last place, but I really didn't care. My own father had been down there and I wasn't happy. I also noticed something really odd about Harry's score. Someone was giving him more points so that he would be in the lead.

The lead meant that he had a better chance of getting the end and the end was going to usually be his death. No, that wasn't going to happen. I would do anything to protect Harry, even if meant to really cheat and see where I ended up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"She just tossed a coin," Hermione said. "Bet it had a dark curse on it."

"Dumbledore doesn't think so," I said.

"Who care what that idiot thinks."

Ever since Dumbledore had defended Selene in the second task most in Gryffindor hated him for it. She was in Slytherin and therefore she was an enemy.

"Let's hope that last task gets rid of her once and for all."

I glared at Ginny, who had said those words.

"Don't worry, it will."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

I sensed the Lady before I saw her. When she arrived she nodded at me and took her seat across from me.

"I must admit that your students really don't understand ancient magic."

"Or a student that gets help from the gods," I countered and Hecate smiled. "I must admit bribing the merfolk with that ancient coin so that Selene didn't have to go into the lake was something that I'm sure the Ministry wasn't expecting."

"Do they know?" Hecate asked.

I grinned at her and answered, "No."

"Then no harm done."

I then sighed and said, "Did you hear about Crouch's death?"

Harry had tried to talk to me, but Severus, being Severus, had denied him that right. I had a long talk with him about this and all he had done was sneer at me. When was he going to drop this loathing that he had for Harry. I had a feeling it was going to kill him one day.

"Hades says that he was killed by his son."

I stared at her. "What?"

"That's what Hades told me and Hermes verified it," she said. "The son is alive and I think that he had a hand in Harry being in this Tournament."

"But how did he get out of Azkaban?"

"That part is shadow to me," Hecate said. "However, I think that we all need to be paying this Tournament a closer look."

"I'm going to agree," I said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Thanks for reading and commenting.


	10. A Short Talk

Title: The Slytherin Champion

Rating: T

Summary: What if a Slytherin, and not a Hufflepuff, had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire and joined Fleur, Victor, and later on; Harry in one deadly game for glory that would lead right up to the meeting with Voldemort. And what if this champion was a demigod? Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: A Short Talk

I gave some of the potion to my father a couple of days after the death of Crouch and the conformation that I needed, thanks to my mother, that Harry's name had been put in after the goblet had been confounded. I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore knows this is what happened. Yes, I tuned out most of the argument that had happened when Harry had been chosen to play. I had to do something to keep Harry away from what I had seen, even if meant my own death.

When my father went through a full moon without changing he was sent to St. Mungo. I had never been there but I heard that it was the best hospital around. He would have to stay there until the next full moon and if he didn't change he would be declared cured.

"I have a feeling that your mother was involved."

"No, Zeus," I told Neville.

Neville stared at me, but said nothing. I didn't want anyone to know how this happened as I was worried that it would expose the demigod world to the Wizarding world. A couple of days later I was asked to come to see the Headmaster. I had no idea why he wanted to see me, but I had a funny feeling I was going to find out.

"Your mother visited me," he told me the moment that I arrived.

I stared at him. "When?"

"Yesterday," he answered. "Barty Crouch is dead and she believes that his son killed him."

I had heard about what had happened, but no one mentioned who had killed him.

"I want both you and Harry to be even more careful then before," he said to me. "I don't want to see any Hogwarts student get killed in this thing and there are 'things' that are going on that I'm worried about."

"Like what happened at the Quidditch World Cup," I figured and he nodded. "Do you want me to protect Harry from now on?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I don't want him to lack any form of protection."

"Then I'll do that," I vowed and I was released.

I spent the next couple of days forming an emergency plan just in-case things went south. There was no way that I was allowing Harry to get hurt. Things were going way too fast and now I knew what Harry went through each year. The other Slytherin's weren't worried about the strange things that were going on. They just wanted something big, and bad, to happen that it would cause me to get hurt bad enough to where I wouldn't be able to compete.

I had, so far, disappointed them. I had a feeling I would continue to disappoint them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. I had work and that kept me busy.


End file.
